The Grand Reopening
by tattoohero
Summary: The Citadel is finally reopening and the Council has two new items to unveil in a public ceremony.


**The Grand Reopening**

April 2192

Today is an important day for the galaxy. It's the day the Citadel reopens to the public. The Citadel isn't completely finished. However, the completed sections are the Presidium and two different wards and crews are working feverishly twenty-four hours-a-day to complete the other three wards. Besides the reopening, the Council is also unveiling a new statue in the Presidium.

Leia Shepard, who retired last week at the rank of General, is in the bathroom getting ready for their short trip to the Citadel to partake in the reopening ceremony. She looks in the mirror and straightens her medals. "This is deja-vu, Liara. Didn't we just do this not that long ago?" asks Leia as she turns off the bathroom light and walks into the bedroom. A smirk appears when she sees how beautiful Liara looks in her purple/white full-length dress. Their four-year-old daughter, Kaja, is wearing the identical dress as her mother. Both look absolutely beautiful. Leia feels she is the luckiest person in the galaxy to have such a wonderful family.

"About a year and half ago, the relays reopened, Leia. Kaja wasn't quite three yet," answers Liara as she saunters over to Leia to give her bondmate a kiss. "Just think, today is the last day you will have to wear your Alliance uniform."

"Really? Seems like it was last week," says Leia as she reaches down to give Kaja a hug and kiss. "Ready to go to the Citadel, little one?"

Kaja's face lights up and the youth gets a little excited when she hears Citadel. "Yes, daddy. Go now?"

Liara shakes her head at Leia. "Your retirement ceremony was last week. Don't you remember?"

"Not sure, things from last week are a little fuzzy," teases Shepard.

"I'm not surprised. You did get very drunk. I'm not sure who was worse off? You or Garrus?" Liara grins at Leia as she leaves the bedroom.

"Daddy, daddy, carry me, please," begs Kaja with her arms in the air, bouncing, waiting for her father to pick her up.

"Yes, Kaja, we're going now. Do you need to use the bathroom before we go?" asks Shepard after she picks Kaja up.

Nodding yes, Leia puts Kaja down and the youth heads into her parent's bathroom. A few minutes later, a young asari with a huge smile on her face runs back into her father's arms. Leia picks Kaja back up again. "Ready, daddy." Kaja wraps her arms around Shepard's neck as Leia shuts off the lights and joins Liara in the living room.

"Ready?" asks Leia.

Liara replies, "Yes. All of our bags are by the front door. Leia, I'm ready for this night to be over with. I suspect it's going to be another long, loud night. Just like it was last week. And this celebration is bigger."

"I know. I'll try not to get too drunk, no promises though. Matriarch Aethyta did say she would watch Kaja tonight, so we could enjoy ourselves in an uncivilized manner. I do believe that is how she phrased it.," says Shepard with her famous smirk on her face.

"I appreciate her help too. However, Kaja always learns a new word or phrase when they're together and not always nice words or phrases either," remarks T'Soni.

Kaja blurts out, "Kick in q'ad,"

Shepard stifles a laugh. She can't help herself, it sounds funny when Kaja says it. "I know she does, Liara. Kaja, please don't say that. It's not nice. Okay?" Leia looks at Kaja with a stern look in her eyes. The human gives her daughter a smooch on the cheek.

"I'm sorrwee," says Kaja. She buries her head on Leia's shoulder. Her father rubs on her arm, letting her know everything is okay.

"See." Liara shakes her head at her bondmate with a grin on her face as she opens the door for the family to leave. When she opens the door, Admiral Hannah Shepard has her arm up about ready to knock on the door. "Hello Liara, Leia." Hannah walks in and makes a beeline for Kaja. "There she is." Hannah takes Kaja from Leia's arms and gives her granddaughter a hug and smooch on the cheek.

The young asari's face lights up the moment she sees Hannah walk through the door. "Gran'ma! Gran'ma!" says Kaja as she reaches for Hannah.

"Hi, mom. We're ready to go." Leia smiles proudly at her mom when she takes Kaja from her arms. It always puts a smile on Shepard's face when Kaja's face lights up when ever she sees her human grandmother. She does the same thing when she see her asari grandfather, Matriarch Aethyta, too.

Staff Lieutenant Steve Cortez peeks his head inside the door, "Hi, Shepard, Liara. Shuttle's primed for one last mission, General." He grins at his friends.

Waving Steve in Liara says, "Hi, Steve. How are you?"

"Hey, Lieutenant." Leia smiles at Steve's comment. If there is one thing she admires most about Cortez is his dedication to the task at hand. He always made sure the shuttle was ready to go at a moment's notice and is a damn good pilot.

Steve enters the apartment and closes the door behind him. "I'm great, Liara. You?"

"I'm ready to get this day over with," says Liara. The past two weeks have been hectic for the asari. With Shepard's retirement party last week and with them moving to Illium after returning from tonight's festivities, she is running out of energy. Feron moving and setting up the equipment in a secure location in Nos Astra has been a blessing. He will run the network until Liara and Shepard finish moving to their new apartment.

Walking towards the door, Leia leans down to picks up the bags. Steve takes the bags from Shepard's hand, "I got these, Shepard." He slings one bag over his left shoulder and carries the other two.

"Okay, I'll get the door," replies Shepard as she opens the front door. "Liara, I'm going with Cortez." Leia grabs one bag from Steve. "I appreciate your help, Steve. How's Kaidan?"

A smirk appears on Steve's face when he thinks about Kaidan. "The Alliance and the Council are keeping him busy, but we see each other when we can. I miss him, but we're good, Shepard."

Patting Steve on the shoulder, Leia says, "Good to hear, Steve." They chat about the upcoming ceremony as they take the family's bag to the waiting Alliance shuttle.

Hannah asks, "You feeling alright, Liara?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I have a lot on my mind with us moving when we get back from the Citadel. Feron has been a big help with the business end of the move. It's getting everything here packed. We've collected a lot of stuff in five years." Liara looks around the apartment. The walls are full of family pictures and paintings. Including the painting of Ilos. Moving the Prothean pieces Liara has collected over the years are the biggest issue. They are bulky and heavy. One display case is the weapon safe and it's full. The shelves are full of books and other items.

That is only the living room. Liara isn't sure which room she dreads the most. Kaja's room or the study. It is also has shelves full of books and Shepard's old unusable armor. There are two different displays for the armor. The one is the piece Leia wore when the Collectors attacked the Normandy and the other is the armor Leia wore when she destroyed the Reapers and caused the Citadel to explode. Or what is left of that armor is on display.

The elder Shepard smiles at her daughter-in-law. "I'm sure. Anyone helping besides Feron?"

"Yes, we have a few friends helping with the actual move. It's the packing then unpacking I'm not looking forward to and we haven't even started yet," sighs the asari when she realizes how many boxes they will need to pack all their stuff.

Hannah keeps the smile on her face. She hands Kaja over to Liara, "If you need anything, Liara, please don't hesitate to ask. I'll send Cortez and others to help."

Taking Kaja in her arms, Liara gives her daughter a smooch on the cheek. "Thank you, Hannah. I really do appreciate it. Ready to go, little one?"

"Go now, momma?" asks Kaja.

Hannah gets the door for Liara and the duo leave the apartment. They run into Leia and Steve in the elevator. Leia runs into the apartment to make sure they didn't forget anything before she joins her family in the shuttle. During the ride to the Citadel, Leia sits quietly with her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands. This is her first time back on the Citadel since she talked to the Catalyst and blew up the station to end the war.

The statue the Council is unveiling has been a well-kept secret from the public. The Council did ask for Shepard's views about a statue or memorial. It's the biggest statue on the Citadel to date and one honoring the galaxy's greatest heroes. It's the one thing Leia stressed to the Council. She did not defeat the Reapers alone and it took everyone uniting together to accomplish their victory. Shepard has not and does not want to see the finished statue before everyone else. So, when the Council offered her and Liara the opportunity to see it a few days ago, they declined the offer.

Shepard is tired of being treated like a hero every where she goes on Earth. Leia did extraordinary things during the war, but to this day, she feels she only did her duty and nothing more. She wants to blend in with everyone else and not have everyone give her special treatment everywhere she goes. It's one reason they're moving out of Alliance/Council space. To get away and just blend in, or that's their plan. Whether or not it works that way is yet to be determined. They hope so, being on Earth for the past five years has been a different experience for the couple. Not difficult, just different.

After releasing, "Journeys With The Prothean", the book she wrote with Javik, Liara's reputation grew in certain circles. Mostly in the academic community across the galaxy, but she did do a few interviews with Javik about their journey for a few morning shows on the extranet. Liara grins when she thinks about those times. Javik's demeanor got softer after the war, but he's as blunt as ever. That bluntness caused a few 'ohs' and 'ahs' from the live audience during their interviews.

"What are you thinking about, Liara? I see that grin on your face," comments Leia.

Liara answers, "Javik and the interviews we did together. I have not seen him since we did our last interview in Los Angeles."

Kaja gets fidgety in her car seat and tries to get out of the seat. Leia watches Kaja's every movement as she moves from her seat to sit next to her daughter, "What do you think you're doing? Kaja, you need to stay in your seat."

"I wan' out," says the young asari. Kaja stops trying to get out of the car seat then pouts at her father.

"No, Kaja," replies Leia as she gives the four-year-old a stern look. Kaja stops acting up after seeing the look on her father's face. It's a look even the four-year-old doesn't like seeing. So, she sits quietly until Cortez docks the shuttle on the Citadel.

When Steve opens the shuttle door, the youth looks at her mother then her father before she asks, "Out now?"

Liara says before either parent start to unhook Kaja from the car seat, "Say please first, Kaja. Then we'll let you out."

Kaja's eyes light up as she asks, "Out now, p'ease?"

Leia unhooks the straps holding Kaja in the car seat. She smooches the chubby blue cheeks before setting Kaja down. She kneels down to look at Kaja on her level. "Kaja, your mom and I need for you to stay with us. Okay?"

"Okay, daddy." Kaja peeks her head out and notices how different the Citadel docks look compared to what she normally sees on Earth. "Cit'del?" Kaja points at the docks.

Liara answers as she picks her daughter up, "Yes, little one, this is the Citadel."

Everyone exits the shuttle, Steve helps Leia with the family's bags. They get into a taxi then head to the Presidium. Matriarch Aethyta is waiting for them outside The Hotel Kush. The hotel is located a short walk from the ceremony's location. The ceremony's location is roped off with several C-Sec officers standing guard. The statue is covered with a large tarp. One can tell from the statue's silhouette that the statue looks like it is pointing at a business with the entrance also covered with a tarp with two officers standing guard. This area is also part of tonight's ceremony.

Kaja sits in Liara's lap in the back seat, looking out the taxi's window. The young asari looks at everything as they head to their destination. She starts bouncing a little when the car descends from traffic and parks in a lot close to the hotel. Kaja points to the covered statue in the distance. "Momma, lookies. Why not see?"

Liara looks at the enormous statue. "Because they are unveiling it later tonight. Don't worry, you'll be there too." She smooches Kaja's cheek.

The youth starts clapping, "Yea! I wanna see! I wanna see!" Kaja starts bouncing with excitement in her mother's lap.

Leia turns around to look at Kaja and Liara. "I wonder what it looks like. Security around it looks tight. Any idea what business is also opening tonight, Liara?"

Hannah comments, "C-Sec has kept the area secure for the past two weeks. The Normandy and the Destiny Ascension also have personnel in rotation around the area. No one know what it looks like except for the Councilors and the sculptors, who worked on it."

"That has been a well-kept secret," answers Liara as she shakes her head at Shepard.

Matriarch Aethyta joins her family by the taxi, "Hey kid, Shepard. Hey Hannah, good to see you again."

"Nice to see you, Matriarch Aethyta," replies Hannah.

"Gran'pa!" says an excited Kaja when she sees Aethyta. She reaches out for her grandfather to pick her up, which Aethyta is happy to oblige.

"Hey, little one." Aethyta smooches Kaja's cheek before setting the youth back on the ground.

Kaja walks over to her father and takes Leia's hand. "Hi Aethyta. How are things?" asks Shepard.

"Going good, Shepard. Tired of the parties yet?" asks Aethyta in jest.

"The parties, no. It's always good to see everyone together. The ceremonies before the parties? Yes, I'm tired of those. I hope this is the last one." Shepard nods with a grin to her father-in-law. Leia will never forget the first time she met the Matriarch on Illium and the stories she told her. She has always wondered if Aethyta knew about her relationship with Liara and that was the reason she told her those stories. Or if the bartender told everyone about her past. Leia doubts Aethyta told those things to just anyone, but when it comes to Aethyta, one never knows.

Matriarch Aethyta pats Leia on her shoulder with a grin on her face, "I'm sure you are, Shepard." The elder asari whispers, "You've earned every one of the ceremonies." She nods in approval.

"Thanks," replies Leia with a sheepish grin on her face.

The small group walk the short distance to the hotel with Steve leaving the family to look for Major Alenko. Leia checks in with the front desk, they are given a three-room suite not including the bathroom. Kaja runs into the suite and stops when she see how big the rooms are. The curious asari looks in every room. It's smaller than their apartment, but bigger than the hotel rooms she has seen before. She runs back to her mother, "Momma! Momma! Room big!"

Liara scoops up Kaja when she replies, "Yes it is. No running, Kaja. Okay?"

Leia walks over to mother and daughter and gives them both a kiss on the cheek. She then kisses Liara's lips. "The Council gave us a nice room." She takes Kaja from Liara's arms when Kaja puts her hands out.

"I think the Council booked the hotel for everyone invited for tonight's ceremony. What I don't understand is why have the ceremony at 1800 and not earlier in the afternoon," replies T'Soni.

Shepard shrugs her shoulders at her wife. "The ceremony is scheduled until 2000 then the party starts at 2100. I don't see Kaja staying up until 2000.

Liara grabs a few toys for Kaja. She hands her daughter two plush toys. One is a krogan and the other is the hanar character, Blasto. Leia sets Kaja back down, so she can play with the toys Liara gave her. Kaja sits on the floor next to the room's couch and starts playing with Blast and the krogan she named, Wrex.

Aethyta sits in a chair to watch Kaja play with her toys. Liara looks over to her father, sighs softly to herself before she says, "Dad, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, kid," replies the Matriarch as she gets up and walks towards her daughter.

Liara leads her to a bedroom before she says, "Dad, I appreciate you watching Kaja, but we need you to watch what you say in front of her. Please, dad. I don't need her saying kick in the quad."

A smile appears on Aethyta's face, "Okay, Liara. I see your point. Kaja doesn't need to say that. I'll do a better job watching what I say. She's a smart one."

"Thank you and yes she is," replies Liara before she hugs her father.

They return to the living room. Leia is sitting on the floor playing with Kaja. The human is holding the krogan plush toy. She moves it to the left while Kaja laughs, watching the krogan attack Blasto. Hannah sits, sipping a glass of water, and watches the interaction between Leia and Kaja. The elder human smiles at her daughter and granddaughter.

A grin appears on Liara's face. She walks over to Shepard and whispers, "Since they're both here, we should tell them." Leia nods to her bondmate then goes back to playing with Kaja. T'Soni sits at the end of the couch next to Hannah. "Hannah, dad, we have an announcement."

Leia stops playing with Kaja and gives her attention to Liara. She motions to the asari to continue. Liara takes the cue. "As you both know, we're moving to Illium once we get back home. What we have yet to tell you is I'm pregnant."

Hannah grins from ear to ear, while Aethyta sits, stunned. The elder asari is speechless. She never thought Liara would say or do anything to render her speechless. Hannah breaks the unusual silence by saying, "Great, another granddaughter to spoil." The Admiral gets up and gives Liara a hug. She does give Aethyta a curious look, wondering why she is being so quiet. "Aethyta?"

Aethyta blinks then looks at Hannah then Liara. "Yes? Ah, well, I am being quiet, huh."

Leia chuckles at the Matriarch. "I don't think I've ever seen you this tongue-tied. Liara being pregnant shouldn't be that big of a surprise."

"Are you alright, dad?" asks a concerned daughter. Liara reaches over and puts her hand on Aethyta's arm.

"Yea, yea. I'm fine. More grandbabies, huh. You sure about moving to Illium?" Aethyta pats Liara's hand on her arm.

Kaja lies on the floor with her head against her father's leg. The four-year-old starts to fall asleep. Leia picks her up and takes Kaja to a bedroom for her nap. The excitement has worn the child out, but Leia knows she'll catch a second wind after her nap. Shepard answers Aethyta's question after putting Kaja down for her nap, "Yes, we're sure. I need to get away from all of this." She points out the window. "Besides, Illium is an asari colony and Kaja needs other asari around her."

It's hard for the Matriarch to argue with that logic. Illium is an asari colony, however it's not part of the Asari Republics. If they are wanting to get away, the Terminus Systems is a good place for that, but is it a good place for them to raise their children? Aethyta doubts where they live will change their parenting styles. Shepard is military, but so far, she hasn't been over-bearing with her daughter. The Matriarch is of very proud her daughter and her bondmate Leia Shepard. Liara is still quite young by asari standards, but what she lacks in age, she makes up for in both maturity and wisdom.

The ceremony is about to start. Every surviving person who ever served on the Normandy is in attendance. Whether they served on the ship as Alliance or Cerberus they are part of this ceremony. General Shepard and Dr. T'Soni with their daughter, Kaja are sitting in the front row, waiting for the ceremony to start. To Leia's right is the turian, Garrus Vakarian with the quarian, Tali'Zorah next to him. Urdnot Wrex, Urdnot Bakara, and Major Alenko to Liara's left. Also sitting in the front row is Dr. Chakwas and Joker.

The Cerberus personal is behind the original crew. Jacob Taylor is with his wife, Dr. Brynn Taylor and their son, Shep. Jacob tried his hardest to get Brynn to change her mind about naming their child after Leia, when Brynn over-heard the thief, Kasumi Goto, mention the nickname 'Shep' when referring to then Commander Shepard, Brynn made her mind up about the name and there was no way Jacob was going to change it. He sits there wondering how he is going to explain to Shepard their son's name after he told her he would talk Brynn out of naming their child after her.

Kelly Chambers and Kasumi Goto sit next to each other with Ken and Gabby sitting to Kasumi's left. Samara is on the end, Urdnot Grunt sits to the asari's right and behind Wrex and Bakara. Zaeed sits on the end next to Jacob. Behind them is the surviving crew Cerberus crew mixed in with the surviving Alliance crew. Lieutenant Cortez sits next to Lieutenant James Vega and Jack in the third row. Sitting to Jack's left is Engineer Adams and Specialist Traynor. Javik stands off to the side near the front row. Standing near the Prothean are Admirals Hackett and Shepard. Also mixed in the crowd is the turian Primarch, Adrien Victus, the salarian, Dalatrass, Linron, and the quarian Admiralty Board .

High ranking members from every species are in attendance. The Citadel Council members are sitting on a platform in front of the covered statue. All military personal are dressed in their dress uniforms. All civilians are dressed in proper black-tie attire. Cameras and monitors are set up in different locations throughout the Citadel and the ceremony is being broadcast live over several different extranet channels across the galaxy.

Soft music starts playing in the background. The four Councilors rise in unison and step to the four microphones. Councilor Tevos starts by saying, "The Council wishes to extend our thank yous to everyone involved in making this ceremony happen today. So, thank you."

The crowd applauds for a few minutes. Once the applause dies down, the asari continues, "Today, we celebrate no only the official reopening of the Citadel, but also to celebrate the heroes, who made this day possible." Tevos makes eye contact with General Shepard when she says 'heroes'.

The turian councilor, Sparatus, adds, "It took an extraordinary leader to unite a galaxy in a fight we were not expected to win. A leader who only did her duty. By doing her duty..."

"She saved this Council on numerous occasions. She taught us, the Council, what it truly meant to be united. This is a lesson we won't soon forget," says Councilor Valern. The salarian pauses when he hears more applause. "Words can not describe the gratitude we have for a leader of heroes."

The human councilor, Julian Polakowski adds, "Words can describe the deeds done by many. Human, turian, krogan, asari, salarian, quarian, drell, volus, batarian, hanar, vorcha, and yes, even the geth did their part to unite and defeat an undefeated foe. It's a lesson we hope the galaxy never forgets."

Tevos says, "A united galaxy is stronger being bonded together than it is divided. We are here tonight to honor the one who united a galaxy to defeat the Reapers and those who followed her..."

"To hell and back. We will honor those who sacrificed their lives so the many could live," says Valern.

Sparatus adds, "While it took a galactic threat to unite us, we will work diligently to make sure the galaxy remains united in the future."

Councilor Polakowski looks over the crowd. A huge smile appears on the human's face. He says, "I bet everyone is tired of hearing us ramble on, huh?" Laughter is heard to go with a few whistles and applause. The other Councilors nod for him to continue. "I also bet everyone wants to see what is under the tarp? Yea?" He waves his hands to pump up the already excited crowd.

Tevos has a big smile on her face. "So, without further ado."

As soon as Tevos says 'ado' the cover over the statue moves up, uncovering the statue of Shepard in a pose pointing ahead wearing her casual Alliance uniform. It's the same pose from Liara's time capsule. Behind Shepard is the SSV Normandy SR-1. Between Shepard and the Normandy are statues of Liara, Tali, Garrus, Wrex, Kaidan, and the late Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams.

The crowd goes silent with a few 'ohs' and 'ahs'. Leia sits in her chair stunned. Stunned on how enormous the statue is and how detailed the statue is. Shepard has her right had covering her shock, Liara has a few tears in her eyes. The asari reaches over and squeezes her love's hand. Kaja bounces in her chair, pointing at the statue. "Momma and daddy," says Kaja.

Liara smiles at her young daughter, "Yes and our friends."

Garrus leans over to Shepard, whispering "I thought you said I was ugly, Shepard." He teases his old friend.

"Hell, Garrus, you were never that ugly. Slap some more face paint on and no one would ever know," teases Leia. She elbows him in the side when he starts laughing.

Tali says softly, "I always thought you were cute, Garrus."

Garrus turns to Tali with a smile on his face, "Thanks, Tali." He reaches over and holds Tali's hand.

Leia whispers to Liara, "Did you give them the time capsule?"

"Yes, I did. The Council asks for my input and a few others as well," answers Liara.

Sparatus puts his hands in the air to calm the crowd down. "This statue represents not only the Normandy and her crew. It also shows with a united galaxy anything is possible.

"Dim the lights please," says Councilor Polakowski.

The lights dim and a vid about the Normandy starts playing. The vid goes into details about the most advanced ship in the Alliance Navy. All classified details, stay classified. There is enough unclassified details about the ship's origin for the thirty minutes vid.

Shepard sits with tears in her eyes. She can't believe it. The Council actually listened to her. Kaja slides out of her chair to move so she can sit in her daddy's lap. The young asari gives Leia a hug around the neck before lying her head on Leia's shoulder. Liara rubs on Kaja's back. Liara also has tears in her eyes.

The actions between Shepard and her daughter doesn't go unnoticed by Councilor Tevos. She smiles at the family in the front row before she speaks to the crowd. "We have one more thing to unveil."

Valern says, "If everyone will turn around and look behind you. I present to you the Reaper War Memorial Museum."

The crowd turns around in their seats. Several people stand to see. The tarp covering the business is gone, revealing a museum dedicated to those who sacrificed themselves during the war, so others could survive. The human Councilor walks over to the ribbon across the entrance to the museum. Sparatus says, "The museum is now officially open for business. Councilor Polakowski, if you would do the honors."

Councilor Polakowski cuts the ribbon with an over-sized pair of scissors. The C-Sec guards move to allow people access to the museum. Today is the only day the museum is free and only those invited to the ceremony are allowed in. People start entering the museum and are pleasantly surprised by how big the museum is, three floors. But also by how detailed the information is about the war and the sacrifices of so many.

Leia says, "Oh my god. They didn't?"

"Yes, we did, General," replies Tevos. The asari Councilor smiles at the retired Alliance officer, "We took your advice, Shepard. To honor those we lost during the war."

"Thank you, Madam Councilor. That means a lot," says Shepard as she shakes the asari's hand.

Sparatus and Valern join Shepard and Tevos. Sparatus says, "General, could we have a moment of your time?"

"Sure," says Leia before she hands Kaja over to Liara.

The Councilor and Shepard walk around to the back of the platform to talk in private. Valern says, "We know you are officially retired from the Alliance, but we still would like you to continue to help the Council as a mediator."

Polakowski joins the group to comment, "General, you've been instrumental in broking the many treaties between the various races. Including one with the batarians. Which I never thought possible."

Leia gets a sense they want her answer now. The Council hasn't said it, but she can tell by their posture, they are anxious to hear her answer. Shepard looks over to her family and friends. Making eye contact with her bondmate, Liara gives Shepard a nod. The asari gets a feeling the Council still wants Leia to work with them. She can't blame them. If the roles were reversed, Liara would want Leia to remain working in a diplomatic role.

Shepard senses Liara's approval. "I'll stay, but only if you double my fee. We're moving to Illium once we get back to Rio. If I'm traveling from there, I will have more expenses. And retire my Spectre status. I'll only do this as a civilian."

The four Councilors look and nod to each other with Tevos speaking for them, "We agree on the fee increase, but it's easier if you retain your Spectre status, Shepard."

"Promise me then you will not send me on anything but diplomatic meetings. I said this five years ago and I still mean it. I'm done fighting." Shepard waves her hand in a cutting motion when she says she's done fighting.

The turian Councilor says, "Of course, General."

"Contact us once you and Dr. T'Soni get settled," says Councilor Valern.

"Thank you and I will. Now, I must see this museum," comments Leia before she walks back to Liara and Kaja. The alien Councilors return to the platform and watch everyone file into the museum. They are relieved Shepard will continue to work with them even though she's retired from the Alliance.

Kaja jumps up and down with excitement bubbling over. "Wanna see! Wanna see!" The youth points to the museum then points to the statue again, "Daddy! Momma!"

Hannah grins at Kaja before she gives the young asari a hug. "Yes, that is your mom and dad, Kaja." Hannah places her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Well it looks like the Council did listen to you. I told you, you should have accepted the Councilor position.

Leia grins while she shakes her head at her mother, "First time ever, I think. Mediating treaties is enough, mom."

Wrex looks up at the statue, "Got to love my smoldering good looks."

"Oh, Wrex, please," replies Bakara.

"What?" Wrex has his arms outstretched.

"Where's little Mordin?" asks Liara.

Wrex answers, "He stayed on Tuchunka. He's too rambunctious to bring here."

"He's taking after you then huh, Wrex," teases Garrus.

Bakara says, "Yes, he is, Garrus."

Wrex says proudly, "Hey, now, is that really a bad thing?"

"No, Wrex, I suppose not," comments Liara. She looks down to her excited daughter, "Ready to see the museum?"

Kaja starts jumping again. "Yes, p'ease. Wanna see."

Kaidan looks over his shoulder to see Steve walking in his direction. "If you guys would excuse me, I'd like to spend some time with Steve." The Spectre grins at everyone before walking towards his boyfriend.

The group makes their way to the museum. The closer they get to the front door, the more excited Kaja gets. Liara holds her daughter's hand as they enter the museum. Tali bumps into Leia when Shepard stops and stares at the copy of the Normandy's Memorial Wall. Every name is listed including EDI and Anderson's. There is a brief history about the SSV Normandy. There is also a few interactive displays about key crew members.

"Gran'ma ship," remarks Kaja when she see a picture of the Normandy SR-2.

Hannah cheeks glow red, "It was your daddy's ship before I took it over. See." The elder Shepard hits a button and a holo of Leia appears.

Kaja exclaims as she bounces up and down from excitement, "Daddy! That you, daddy!"

Joker chuckles as he approaches, "Guess she takes after Liara with all the bouncing."

Everyone laughs at Joker's remark. "How are you doing, Jeff?" asks Liara.

"I'm good. You should see what they have on the second floor. I'm very impressed the Council actually gave recognition to EDI and the geth. I wasn't so sure on that," says Joker.

Tali comments, "Really?"

"Yea, it's really nice. I need to sit down, talk to you guys later," says Joker as he limps to a bench to rest his frail body.

Kaja hits another button on the display and the holo of Garrus appears. "Where momma?" asks the young asari as she hits the buttons until the holo of Liara shows up. "Momma!" The curious asari listens carefully to the holos of both parents. Her father's is the longer of the two.

Tali and Garrus go up to the second floor to look at the area dedicated to the synthetics who did their part to help defeat the Reapers. Leia, Liara, Hannah, and Kaja stay on the first floor, looking at the memorials to every species who died. There are too many names for every species to list them all, but each species has a small memorial within the museum.

The batarian memorial brings tears to Leia's eyes. It mentions the Alpha Relay in the Bahak system as the entry point for the invasion. Shepard sighs heavily and says softly, "I wish I didn't have to do that."

Liara grabs Leia's hand and squeezes it. They don't say anything to each other, but Leia knows by Liara's actions she understands. Hannah places her hand on Leia's left shoulder then pats it. This is harder than Shepard thought. It's been five years, but seeing everything brings those memories flooding back. Most of those memories are not good memories. Killing over three-hundred-thousand batarians is something she wants to forget, but doubts she ever will.

As they make their way to the second floor, Leia sees Jacob Taylor and his family looking at the holo of EDI. Shepard overhears Jacob explain to his son about the Normandy's AI and how she saved his life more than once. Leia has to agree with Jacob about EDI saving their lives more than once and she misses the AI. "Hi Jacob, Brynn. Who's this?" asks Leia as she walks over to the family.

"Hi Shepard. This is our son, Shep," says Jacob. He gives Leia an 'I'm sorry' look as he shrugs he shoulders.

"Hi, Shep. Nice to meet you." Leia shakes the boy's hand before turning her attention to the adults. "How are things, Jacob?"

Jacob has a big smile on his face, "Things are great, Shepard. How's retirement treating you?"

"I'll let you know tomorrow when I'm actually retired," replies Leia with a cheeky grin.

"It was good seeing you. We are headed to a late dinner before the party tonight. We'll see you then, Shepard," says Jacob as he shakes Leia's hand.

Liara and Kaja are looking at the display about the geth/quarian war and how that war ended. Kaja stares at the holo of the geth, Legion. The youth recognizes the N7 logo on the geth. "Daddy's?"

Liara points to the N7 logo when she asks, "You mean this, Kaja?"

The young asari with ocean-blue eyes and freckles like her mother nods to her mom. Her skin tone is a few shades darker than Liara's. "Yes, momma. Daddy's?"

Leia rejoins her family in time to see Liara pointing to the N7 logo on Legion and Kaja's reaction to it. Shepard picks her daughter up and gives the blue chubby cheeks a smooch. "Yes, I am N7." She doesn't want Kaja knowing about how Legion got a piece of her old armor. It's bad enough, Liara has the back half on display. There are some things she doesn't want her children to know about. Her dying in 2183 is one. It's too hard to explain how she came back after getting spaced and their mother's involvement in regaining her remains. If her children find out, she wants them to be adults so it's easier to explain and have them understand.

"I can't believe the Council did all of this. This is wonderful. Hopefully, this will be a teaching tool for the future generations," says Liara.

"Me either. I'm surprised they actually listened to my advice. I am shocked and very impressed. There is a small theater on the third floor. It runs every forty-five minutes. It's the same vid they showed during the ceremony. For once, it's not all about me," comments Shepard with a grin. She is relieved this ceremony isn't just about her and is about everyone.

Liara leans over to give Shepard a kiss on the lips then kisses Kaja on the cheek. Hannah listens to Leia and Liara without saying anything. She looks at the holo of Legion and wonders what it was like to work with the geth. She also wonders where he got the piece of N7 armor. Her gut tells her it's Leia's armor.

They walk from the display about the Morning War and how it impacted the Reaper War to the display about the Reapers themselves. Liara gets a feeling, this display will have the least amount of traffic. It is a great history lesson and the former archeologist thinks that is what the Council wants with this museum. To honor and to teach the future generations the sacrifices of so many. Or Liara hopes that is what the Council intended.

The third floor has the theater and an unique design to the "What We Have Learned" display. What makes this display unique is the layout. It starts on the third floor and ends up back on the first floor. There is a sign warning the visitors if they enter the display, they will end up back on the first floor. It's the perfect design to keep the foot traffic flowing without many bottlenecks on the stairwells.

The display is about corrections to the galactic history and new history discovered by then Commander Shepard and her team. The Reapers built the Citadel and the Mass Relays to shorten the time between cycles, not the Protheans like everyone thought. As you make your way through the display, the themes change from the corrections in history to the new things learned during the war. The largest area is about the Protheans and the species of their cycle then another large area about the aquatic species, Leviathan.

Kaja says, "Javik!" when she see the holo of the Prothean. She hits the button and the holo starts talking in Javik's baritone voice.

"I remember your kind when ..." The visitor scrolls through a list of the different species in the galaxy. Once they pick a species, Javik gives a brief history about the species selected. Kaja with help from Liara hits the button with the asari species highlighted and listens to Javik tell them about their species ancient history. While listening to the brief history lesson, Liara is surprised how pleasant Javik's voice sounds. It's very different and not as blunt as he sounded when he told her the asari's ancient history when they were looking for the artifact on Thessia.

Hannah and Leia exchange glances when Liara helps Kaja scroll through the list of species so she can hear humanity's history. The holo tells the visitor about how the Protheans where studying the humans from their base on Mars. Leia has a flashback to the trinket she received from the asari consort, Sha'ira after she put it in the Prothean Sphere on Eletania. A soft grins appears on Leia's face as Kaja continues to hit buttons for every exhibit.

The four-year-old pays attention to what is being said. Kaja's parents doubts she truly understands what is being said, but it makes both parents proud she seems very eager to learn. When they get to the description of the Leviathan, Kaja stops then moves behind her father's right leg. Leia kneels down to Kaja's height. "What's wrong, Kaja?"

Kaja doesn't reply verbally. Instead, she moves closer to Leia, who picks her up then stands. The young asari buries her head in her father's shoulder as they walk to another exhibit. Liara gives her daughter a comforting look and squeezes Kaja's shoulders. The Leviathan creatures are menacing looking and they were the ones who created the intelligence to solve the organic/synthetic problem and from them the first Reaper was created and every civilization who was harvested after the first harvest were created in their image. Dr. T'Soni is thankful, so far, they've been peaceful and left people alone. They are millions of years old and the most powerful organic being she's ever come across. Her advice is to leave them alone and hopefully, they'll remain peaceful.

The Shepard/T'Soni family look at one final exhibit before they head back to their hotel room. The exhibit is the history of the genophage and it's impact in the Reaper War. Kaja T'Soni falls sleep in her father's arms. The excitement has finally wore the four-year-old out. Hannah leaves Leia and Liara to find Dr. Chakwas when they leave for their hotel. Matriarch Aethyta waits for them at their hotel.

"So, how was the ceremony and the museum? I thought the ceremony was nice, but it didn't need that vid. People know what happened," remarks Aethyta when she joins her family.

Leia smirks at the Matriarch. "I'm very impressed with the museum. The vid is being shown there every forty-five minutes. It also wore Kaja out, so she shouldn't been much of a problem tonight."

Leia and Liara put Kaja down in her bed for the night. Liara gives a few instructions to her father before they leave for tonight's party. Liara is not looking forward to this part of the evening. Her only hope is Leia doesn't get into a drinking contest with either Garrus or Grunt. Because every time she does, she gets passed out drunk. This is a more formal party than Shepard's retirement party, but even the most formal people like to have a good time. And at times, they drink too much.

The party is in the poshest location on the Presidium, The Sapphire Club. The private club has members from across the galaxy. Ranging from rich business people to powerful politicians. It even has a few retired military officers as members. Leia parks the skycar in the lot next to the club. She straightens her jacket. "Ready, Liara?" asks the retired General as she offers her hand to her asari bondmate.

"Yes. I still can't believe the Council is having the party at this club. Someone must be a member," replies Liara as she holds Shepard's hand.

They walk through the security check and enter the club. The club's interior lives up to the club's name. Sapphire. The chairs are made from a sapphire colored leather imported from Earth. The tables, bar, and wall-size bookshelves are made from a redwood tree from the asari colony world, Lesuss. Liara grabs a glass of mineral water while Leia grabs a scotch.

As they walk through the club, Leia thinks to herself, this place is too fancy for her tastes. Dark, dank club like Purgatory is more to her liking. Shepard whispers to Liara, "This place is gaudy as hell. I feel out of place being here."

"No one said we had to stay all night. I agree, it's too much," whispers Liara in reply.

Shepard kisses T'Soni's cheek. They start mingling with the other guests. The guest list is a who's who in galactic politics or high ranking or retired military officers. They talk briefly with Major Kirrahe, Primarch Vitus, General Corinthus, Matriarch Lidanya, Admiral Shala'Raan, and Dalatrass Linron before leaving the party early. Neither Leia or Liara are in the mood for a party in a fancy private club with gaudy decorations.

Liara suggests a walk around the Presidium before going back to their hotel room. It has been over five years since the war, but the finished areas of the Citadel look like the war never touched it. The couple is amazed by the reconstruction to the Citadel. It might not be completed, but the completed areas look immaculate, almost too perfect. As they walk, Leia thinks about something Vega said to her after talking to the Council about getting help to retake Earth. "This place wants you to forget." Shepard thinks that is so true, people will forget. Forget the sacrifices by so many.

Maybe the museum will change that, but Shepard doubts it. Does anyone really learn from history? Humanity is full of failure in that area. The same mistakes being made over and over with the same results. Leia hopes lessons are learned from the war and there is peace for generations to come. She will always wonder if she did enough and made the right choices. However, deep down she knows she did her best and that is all anyone can do.

Shepard stops walking and pulls Liara close. "I love you, T'Soni."

"I love you too, Shepard," says Liara before she kisses her bondmate passionately on the lips. "I have an idea?"

Leia's face light up, "Yea?"

"Trust me," replies Liara as she leads Shepard to her idea. Tonight is probably the last night in a while, they will have alone time and Liara suddenly wants to make the most of it. Aethyta is watching Kaja, so they are not in a hurry to return to the hotel. They are glad they left the Council party though. Too uptight and the setting didn't feel right for Shepard. Liara leads Leia to the newest nightclub on the Presidium, The MooMoo Lounge. Some people are already calling it MooMoo's.

The nightclub is packed, but Liara and Shepard are given access to the VIP area. The VIP area overlooks the main area. Leia stops to people watch for a few minutes while Liara finds them a table and orders their drinks. To Shepard's surprise, Kaidan and Steve are on the dance floor together. The couple looks extremely happy together. The first human Spectre takes her wife's hand and leads her to the dance floor.

This is the way the night was suppose to go with loud music, people dancing, and enjoying themselves. Not a social party in a private club in a stiff-shirt environment like the Sapphire Club. Before the night is over, Garrus, Tali, Hannah, Karin, James, Jack, and Joker end up at MooMoo's. Even retired Major Kirrahe with a STG squad and a turian squad join the festivities at the club. Shepard and Liara enjoy their last night out before their move to Illium. Neither can think of a better way to celebrate the Citadel's grand reopening than drinking and dancing the night way in a club with their friends. Even if Leia can't dance.

–

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. Yes, I know, it is very similar to the epilogue from "The Aftermath". To me this story is the piece that connects the new arc with the old. In order to make the connection I had to use a few things from the old arc. The statue is mentioned in Kaja-centered stories, so I have to have it.

Next week's short is about the kids being kids while they are growing up on Elysium. See you Monday. Until then. Have a good week. :)


End file.
